


Like Father, Like Son

by Nadiainklover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had come as a shock when they realised Rafael did not like everything that entitled a Shadowhunter. It was unheard of, a Shadowhunter who didn’t like using seraph blades and fighting demons. It was something Nephilims were supposed to bring in their blood, and yet Rafael was all the contrary....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm working on a series of one-shot about the Lightwood-Bane family. I started publishing in Fanfiction, but I decided to publish them here as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy them! :)

“Papá?” Rafael asked, his accent still very strong.

Rafael had been 5 years old when Magnus and Alec adopted him. Back then he only knew Spanish, since it was what he had learned back in the streets of Buenos Aires. It had been hard for everyone when Rafael had joined their family. Only Magnus knew Spanish fluently. Alec knew the basics, as did everyone else in the Institute, but not enough to keep a conversation going with the 5-year-old.

Now, a year later, Rafael had learned English, or at least enough to communicate with his family. His accent, however, was something he could not get rid of. Rafael liked talking in Spanish whenever he could, which was mostly with Magnus.

“Yes Rafe?” Magnus asked from his place at the desk on the library.

They were at the New York Institute. There were some Clave matters that needed to be addressed. As the warlock’s representative, Magnus was in charge of talking with the Clave and going to meetings. That day, Magnus was composing multiple letters he needed to send through fire messages to various Clave members.

“Are you busy?” Rafael asked, closing the door behind him.  
“A little bit” Magnus responded looking up “What’s going on?”  
“Can I stay here?” Rafael asked, even though he had already taken a place in front of the desk where Magnus was at.   
“Shouldn’t you be training?” Magnus inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
“Si” Rafael nodded, looking down at his lap “But I got bored”  
“Bored of training?” Magnus said amused “What could possibly be boring about playing with weapons?”  
“I don’t like fighting” Rafael shrugged “Too much work”  
“I guess I can understand that” Magnus chuckled “I never liked physical workout, anyways”

Rafael grinned up at his father, taking it as an agreement for him to stay there. Rafael then climber off the chair he was sitting at and went looking for a book to read while his father worked. Magnus smiled fondly at the sight of his oldest son. It still amazed him how much he had gained in the last couple of years. Never in all the time Magnus had been alive had he thought he would have a family. And here he was, with the most amazing partner anyone could have and two perfect sons.

Both Alec and Magnus had started to find certain patterns in their sons’ personalities. They both took characteristics from Alec or Magnus and there were no doubts to anyone they were their sons.

Max was usually outgoing and extroverted. He liked to talk and run around. He loved playing with others and joke. He enjoyed bright colors and loved everything that was fun and bright. In those aspects, he was very much like Magnus.  
Rafael was more quiet. He was an introvert. He enjoyed the calm and peace. Rafael was usually shy and didn’t like drawing attention to himself. He could usually be found in quiet places, minding his own business. He was so much like Alec in there. 

On the other hand, Max had taken up to Alec with the training. Once he was old enough to start learning, Max went with Alec to every single training he had. Max enjoyed the combat hand in hand, loved learning to use weapons and fight against others. Even though he had certain limitations in Shadowhunter’s training, since he was a warlock, he still enjoyed everything he could do.  
Rafael did not like training as much as his brother. He did as much as he had to, but didn’t really enjoy it. Rafael loved learning new things in the old fashion way. He loved finding books and reading them, especially when they were magic-related. He liked going through Magnus’s books and learn all about spells and potions and the lore of ancient times. 

It had come as a shock when they realised Rafael did not like everything that entitled a Shadowhunter. It was unheard of, a Shadowhunter who didn’t like using seraph blades and fighting demons. It was something Nephilims were supposed to bring in their blood, and yet Rafael was all the contrary. While Max was very good at his magic lessons, he enjoyed more the Shadowhunter training he received with his father, uncles, and aunts. If Rafael and Max could change abilities, Magnus was sure they would do it without a second thought.

Of course, that only made their sons even more unique. Times were changing. The Shadow world was constantly in need of people who could make a difference. A warlock who could fight like a Sahdowhunter and a Shadowhunter who knew magic like a warlock. That was unheard of, and both Alec and Magnus encouraged their sons to keep going.

“Papá?” Rafael asked again, looking up from the book he had found.  
“Si Rafe?” Magnus answered in Spanish, as he did sometimes out of habit.  
“Can you teach me how to make this nation?” Rafael asked showing the book to Magnus. It was a healing potion, used to help warlocks get their energy back faster.  
“A healing potion?” Magnus asked looking at the recipe on the book.  
“Por favor?” Rafael begged “I would love to learn that!”  
“May I ask why?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Well…you’re always helping Dad when he gets injured” Rafael started to explain.  
“That’s my job Rafe” Magnus said fondly “I will always heal your Dad”  
“Escuchame!” Rafael sighed and then continued with his explanation “Sometimes you use too much energy - don’t make that face, I know you do - and then what? You could get hurt. So I thought, since Max is too young to help you with any healing magic…maybe I could have some potions ready! In case you need them!”  
“You don’t have to baby” Magnus said “I’ll be fine”  
“But I want to!” Rafael stressed out “Would you teach me? Por favor?”  
“Alright” Magnus nodded after looking the potion wasn’t that complicated “We’ll need to get some ingredients…we can go shopping tomorrow?”  
“Gracias Papá!!” Rafael grinned, hugging Magnus tightly.

Rafael then took the book back and then took back his place on the chair and continued reading what the potion would need and how it was made. Magnus chuckled at his son, his heart growing warm with love towards the young Shadowhunter.


End file.
